


we’re golden, baby

by softsawyer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: First meeting with Eliza, Gen, Young Maggie, also is that how you spell Eliza’s last name lol, depends on your headcanon of what a young Maggie was like, kinda ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsawyer/pseuds/softsawyer
Summary: Maggie meets Eliza on a warm Sunday morning in the narrow, stuffy basement of Blue Spring's only church.-OrA look at Maggie and Eliza in the very beginning.





	we’re golden, baby

Maggie meets Eliza on a warm Sunday morning in the narrow, stuffy basement of Blue Spring's only church. The Sunday School teacher is droning on as usual about God and his wonder (personally Maggie doesn't believe in God, but she likes to think there's more in the universe than she can see perched atop the jungle gym during recess) when Eliza walks in, or as Maggie remembers it: the moment her life changed forever. 

Mr. Smith stops his monotonous voice for a moment upon her arrival. “Ah, students, please welcome our newest member Eliza Wilkie to the class.” He nods his head towards Eliza after the class gives her an uninspired greeting. “So Ms. Wilkie, would you like to tell us all a little about yourself?”

“Uh, well, my family just moved here from Lincoln, Nebraska. My dad’s a teacher and my mom stays at home. I’m an only child, and I like dogs.”

“Nice to meet you, you can take a seat wherever,” Mr. Smith says before returning to the lesson. 

Maggie looks around quickly and realizes the new girl is walking towards her; and she takes that moment to really look at her. The first thing she notices about Eliza is her hair, it reminds her of the sunshine that comes filtering through the blinds in her room, scattering light in the early morning darkness. The next thing she notices is her eyes, blue, of course. They remind her of the ocean (not that she's actually seen the ocean in person, but she's seen it on the small, dusty television situated in her living room). These are the thoughts roaming her mind when the subject of them approaches. 

"Is this seat taken?" 

Maggie looks up at her, tilts her head to the side, cracks a smile (showing those already infamous dimples), and lets out a self-assured "nope," popping the p. Eliza just raises an eyebrow in response and smirks a little. At that sight, Maggie feels a strange...sick feeling in her stomach? She makes a mental note to talk with her dad about it tomorrow. Meanwhile, Eliza sits down, props her elbow up on the desk, and plops her head in her hand. 

"So what do you do for fun around here?" 

Their short conversation already too loud, the Sunday School teacher shoots them a warning glare. Maggie ducks her head to a point just towards her left and catches Eliza’s eyes as they try to affect an air of abashment. Eliza shares a small smile with her, and it feels like the start of something new. 

As the teacher resumes his droning and Maggie forces herself to keep her eyes focused on him, she glimpses a slip of paper sliding towards her across the table in her periphery view. She chances a glance towards Eliza, and yes the note did come from her (and thankfully not from the boring boy sitting on her other side drooling in rapt attention). She yawns, stretches her arms forward on the table, and deposits the note into her lap as she adjusts her arms back under the table. 

_ “You didn’t answer my question :)” _

Maggie’s lips quirk up, she gives the room a quick survey in what she imagines to be a discrete fashion before writing her reply, “_sorry Mr. Boring distracted me, but to answer your question...watching movies, cow tipping, and people watching, yea I live a cool life, don’t get too jealous.” _

The note conversation carries on for the remainder of the class, Maggie discovering Eliza’s quick wit and dry humor in the process. The Sunday School lesson passes by quickly and before she knows it Mr. Smith is announcing that class is over and they may return to their pews with their parents. Maggie is up in a flash and on her way out before she remembers Eliza and awkwardly dawdles by the door waiting for the girl to join her. 

“You know I just realized this whole time we’ve been talking that I didn't get your name,” Eliza says by way of greeting when the two start walking from the room.

“Sawyer. Maggie Sawyer,” she thrusts her hand out to shake, “nice to meet you.”

“What? Is this a James Bond movie?”

“Well if it was that’d make me Bond and you my Bond girl,” she winks.

“Oh please, you’re too short to be Bond, the bad guys would laugh at you when they see you coming.”

“Okay, first of all, the bad guys wouldn’t even see my coming because I’d use my smallness to my advantage and sneak up on them and give them a quick one-two followed by an upper right cut to the jaw,” she enthusiastically performs the actions while talking, almost hitting one of their classmates who shoots her a dirty look. Eliza watches the exchange with a chuckle that Maggie notices makes her eyes sparkle—just like the stars she sees on clear summer nights—and causes a warmth to spread in her chest. She briefly ponders the meaning of her reaction, but pushes it away in favor of resuming their conversation. 

“And second of all, there’s still a chance for me to grow,” she protests in mock indignation, “even if I don’t grow more it’s not my fault. My mom said shortness runs in the family.” 

They spend the remainder of their quick walk to the pews in easy conversation and go their separate ways after exchanging phone numbers and promising to meet up tomorrow.

Maggie returns to her parents looking like the cheshire cat and exhibits so much energy—more than her parents have ever witnessed from her at church—that her mom leans over during the sermon to ask if Mr. Smith let them have soda during class. Maggie just smiles cheekily, her tongue poking out between her teeth, “Mom, you shouldn’t be talking during the sermon.”

Her dad stifles a laugh at that and her mom glares at him; once her mother diverts her attention back to the pastor, Oscar gives Maggie a discrete high five which causes her smile to stretch impossibly wider. By the time the sermon ends, Maggie’s face hurts from smiling and she feels like she’s on top of the goddamn world. 

Maggie Sawyer, King of the World. 

-

Her good mood continues the next day, which under duress she may or may not admit is because she’d agreed to meet Eliza at the bus stop and ride to school together. Eliza is waiting for her as she arrives, reading a book. The sun is hitting her hair and Maggie swears she can see a halo.

“Hey, Bond girl,” she calls out, cupping her hands to her mouth. 

Eliza rolls her eyes and closes her book, “You called for me bite-size Bond?”

Maggie clutches her chest and staggers the rest of the way towards Eliza, “I’ve been shot, and by my own girl too, for shame! For shame!”

Eliza huffs out a chuckle. “If you’re done with your riveting performance, we better get on the bus before it leaves in,” she checks her wristwatch, “one minute.”

Maggie abruptly leaps up from the ground where she’d been lying in a puddle of despair and dashes to the bus. Eliza trails after with a smile. The only row of seats still available are in the back and Maggie waits to let Eliza in first, bowing deeply as she slides into the seat. 

“So, your first day of school in a new town, you nervous? This day will pretty much decide your reputation for the rest of middle school.”

“I’ll have you by my side the entire day right?” she grins. “It won’t be too bad. It might even be great.” 

Maggie is momentarily convinced she’s been blinded by her smile, but she’s quick to snap back to the conversation. “I like your attitude, Wilkie,” she crows. “I’m going to make sure today is the best first day in the history of first days!” Her first punches into the air. 

Eliza’s grin widens, even as she pulls down Maggie’s arm. “Okay that’s enough tiny Bond, people are starting to look.”

“So what? Let them look, we’re golden, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the other story that’d been sitting in my google docs since early 2017. The tone of the story is very flippant and light hearted. Idk if Maggie would’ve been like this as a kid, but I do think she was def confident and a smartass. I am aware some of the words I use a middle school aged kid wouldn’t know, but I don’t know how to write any other way tbqh. Regardless, it was a fun story to write.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
